powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Mitsuyoshi
Mitsuyoshi '''was the leader of the Ten Heroes''' Information Appearance He has long black and white hair tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view and has a very oriental look. During his battle with Terumi he received a scar over his right eye and his left eye is now missing and has a jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose. In the past he was revered as the most handsome man on the Ten Heroes team; now he's just seen as a fatherly warrior. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Underneath the ferraiolo, Mitsuyoshi wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Mitsuyoshi wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Mitsuyoshi wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots. Personality Mitsuyoshi is a very serious individual who is usually extremely focused on the task at hand and rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. His attitude can come off to others as prideful, stubborn, and even arrogant, occasionally getting him into issues with his comrades when he refuses to cooperate with them and tries to handle things on his own. His solitary goal is to eradicate evil wherever it hides and rarely compromises, warning his target to not take his mercy lightly when he spares them. After losing MR. 99 and Mr. UNKILLABLE in battle and almost losing Aya Kirino to Terumi, he started to act as a sort of father-figure to her (and the rest of the team) from then on. He secretly has a fetish for sharp-tongued women in maid outfits, but he can still be considered one of the more "normal" and "intelligent" members of the group, who just happens to end up in situations that usually lead to misunderstandings. Despite his status as a "Demon Lord", Mitsubishi is actually very kind-hearted to his students. He takes in people who lost their homes from monster invasions, and defended the villages that were being attacked. Powers Omni-Communication- Battlefield Adaptation- Super Soldier Physiology- *One-Man Army- Buzz Kill- Sheathed Blade Proficiency- *Supernatural Swordsmanship- Slash Effect- *Absolute Slicing- *Absorption Slash- **Nullifying Slash- *Teleportation Slash- *Multi Slash- *Freezing Slash- *Explosive Slash- Dress Break- *Perversion Empowerment- Limits Category:Blog posts